


Laundry Day

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic X-Men, Double Drabble, Gen, Laundry, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry isn't supposed to be a mutant-powered sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: laundry day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1122700.html)

Laundry day at Mutant High (as Xavier's Institute was so fondly called by its 'gifted youngsters') would have been an organized if intense affair had they implemented anything close to resembling Scott's plan for each dorm room's use of the washers and dryers. But Scott wasn't there and Hank was, and laundry day was sheer and absolute chaos.  
  
Kurt teleported his loads to and from the washer. Pietro whizzed by and claimed an open washer seconds before John could put his clothes in it. (Jubilee zapped him whenever he tried to do it to her.)  
  
Rogue went ungloved in a tank top and barefoot in shorts as she sashayed easily through the parting sea of students with her laundry hamper. It would have worked too, but Kitty phased her load right through her _and_ the washer door.  
  
"You call this organized?" Logan asked Hank, ignoring the current verbal spat between the girls.  
  
Hank merely shook out his newspaper comfortably. "First come, first served. Besides, they are practicing the use of their powers."  
  
Logan looked back at Rogue tackling a squealing Kitty a moment before the smaller girl managed to phase. He sighed, shook his head, shrugged. "If you say so."


End file.
